Love and Numbers
by BlueEyedSiren123
Summary: AU! After having a dream about her college friend, Tamaki, high school student Haruhi starts to question just what it is between the two of them. But with Haruhi being younger, there are complications at every corner. Is it love,? And if it is, can it last? Can it work? Dark themes, Older! Tamaki, Younger! Haruhi. OCs! Rated M for Lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Love and numbers_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran host club! All rights go to the Creator! All I own is the plot!**

Haruhi was walking along a beach, a familiar beach. It was cold and raining. Tears streaming from her face. She walks toward the shoreline, taking a long look into the gray horizon. She gives a heavy sigh as she walks closer to the icy waters of the ocean.

Ignoring all logic, Haruhi continues to walk forward into the wretched sea. The water is now up to her waist. She shivers but the tears have yet to stop. Haruhi turns to the beach and closes her eyes, only a simple sentence leaves her lips.

"Please Forgive Me."

Haruhi then made herself fall backward into the blacked waters. She was caught by the tide and swooped farther into the ocean. Haruhi began to panic yet she became calm. She felt that it was already too late to go back now. She began to let herself sink. Her lungs began to ache at the lack of oxygen but she refused to move. She couldn't hold back her panicking any longer. Haruhi tried to move but her body became weak and Her vision was fading. Haruhi's Eyes closed and everything went black.

Then a blonde haired man dived in and grabbed Haruhi's hand. He then brought her back to shore and held her. He worried.

"Haruhi!" the man screamed with worry sweeping from his voice.

Haruhi didn't move. She wasn't moving. She was unconscious, but the man assumed the worst.

"Haruhi…Please." The man pleaded silently.

Haruhi awoke slowly then began to cough violently. The man smiled in joy.

"Haruhi, you're okay." The man said softly.

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at the strange man to find that it was her friend, Tamaki Suoh.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

Tamaki Smiled and then pulled Haruhi close.

"S-senpai…I'm alone" Haruhi said as she grabbed Tamaki's sleeve tightly

"Not anymore." Said Tamaki as he cupped Haruhi's chin

Tamaki then faced Haruhi. His violet blue eyes, meeting her chocolate brown ones. Tamaki lowered his head and laid his lips upon Haruhi's cold blue lips…

Haruhi shot up from shock. She gasped heavily and placed her hand upon her lips. 'Senpai kissed me…' Haruhi thought with surprise written all over her face. Haruhi's heart raced and her face turned red. And she then believed it to be a sign. Haruhi got up from her bed and paced back and forth in her apartment bedroom. She stopped in the middle of her room and placed her hands on her temples

"I have to talk to Tamaki soon."

**Yay! got the first chapter done! I promise you the next chapters will be longer! Please read and review! If you guys think I should do something or anything let me know! Love you guys and thank you reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love and numbers!_**

**_Enjoy~_**

Haruhi did not sleep that whole night. She paced and paced until her legs got sore. As morning arose she watched the sun peek through her window. Sweet hues of gold and amber lit the teens room. She thought of how she can to talk to Tamaki. They haven't talked in months, except with once-in-a-blue moon meet ups with their friend, Hitaro.

Haruhi has been busy with high school and Tamaki was busy with collage, which left close to no time at all for personal time together. It wasn't perfect, but Haruhi didn't complain. Anytime was better than none.

Haruhi began to prepare for school, deciding to wear her winter school uniform since it was cold outside, then went off to Ouran senior high school. She was walking into the gate of the high school and replaying the dream over and over again.'Why would I have that dream?' she thought curiously.

"HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi snapped back into reality and saw her friend Mitskuni or, as Haruhi and her friends call him, Honey. Haruhi smiled and gave a small wave. "Hello Honey-Senpai."

Mori, Honey's best friend, walked behind Honey, towering him with his shadow. Honey turned and looked up at the tall teen.

"Hiya, Mori-Kun!"

Mori stood there with a blank stare.

"Hello Mitskuni..."

Haruhi stood there, the stand-offish vibe coming from Mori making her unable to say or think much. Mori looked at Haruhi with the same blank stare. Haruhi then quickly looked away, her fear getting best the best of her.

"Well I should be off to class now!" She said very nervously

Honey looked puzzled and Mori raised a brow. Haruhi bowed and walked into the school, heading to her first class. As the lesson started, Haruhi stared out the classroom window and began to get lost in thought.

She began to think of Tamaki, still puzzled about the dream she had about him. She continued to over think the situation.

"Fujioka!"

Haruhi's head snapped to face her teacher, Mr. Kashuo. Her face turned beet red because of the many eyes stabbing at her.

"Do you wish to join the class now?"

Some of the students began to chuckle at Haruhi's embarrassment.

Haruhi looked down at her ivory hands on her desk."My apologies, Kashuo-sensei."

Mr. Kashuo gave an aggravated sigh and continued on with the lesson.

Haruhi began listening to the lesson on Napoleon and the french war, while the thought of Tamaki still ate at her.

Two hours later, lunch began, and Haruhi made her way to the roof where she met her friends Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoua and Mae.

Haruhi was quiet, yet again caught in thought about Tamaki. It was slightly annoying to her and she lightly wondered why she couldn't let it go.

Hikaru looked over to Haruhi, curious as to why Haruhi was quiet. It was normal for her to be quiet but Haruhi would be a part of the groups discussions if they were interesting enough. However, she had been quiet through out the entire span of lunch so far and it bothered him.

"Haru-Chan?" Hikaru asked with a look of worry written all over his face.

Haruhi snapped back to reality and looked at Hikaru.

"Oh. Hey Hikaru, something wrong?" Haruhi asked with small smile.

Hikaru gave her a smirk. "I was about to ask you the same thing.

Haruhi smiled a little wider. "No, I'm fine. No need to worry." She then grabbed her bento box and chopsticks and began to eat.

Kaoru and Hikaru were being very obnoxious acording to Haruhi, but she loved them. Kyoua was conversing with Mistkuni and Mori. Mae,on the other hand,sat next to Haruhi.

"Fujioka-san?" Mae said with a smile.

Haruhi finnished her last bite of her rice and looked at Mae "Yes, Mae-san?"

Mae set her bento box down and she pulled out a note from her pocket and handed it to Haruhi."My brother told me to give you this."

Haruhi held the note in her hand and looked at it for a moment. "Hitaro wanted you to give this to me? Why?"

Mae smiled wider. "He said it was an important surprise."

Hitaro is Mae's older brother and Tamaki's best friend as well as Haruhi's friend.

Haruhi looked curious. "I see, well I guess I'll open it when I get home."

Mae and Haruhi continued to converse about random things about what mangas to read or what animes to bell rang which signaled everyone to go back to class. Haruhi said her goodbyes to her friend except Mae since her and Mae have the same class.

Haruhi took her seat in the class and began to stare out the window again. Replaying the dream as if it was on loop inside her head.

Haruhi gave a sigh. She felt the need to talk to Tamaki. She has known him since she was twelve and that was 4 years ago. Even when she first met Tamaki,she knew she liked him but since they were friends she didn't want to confess and pushed her feelings away. It was hard for her to do it but she managed. Then when the dream appeared her feelings for Tamaki flooded back in, overwhelming her. Even though it's only been a day this 'Crush" Became something more to Haruhi.

Haruhi snapped back and began to write notes just so she wouldn't get in trouble again.

Two hours later, The bell rang and that meant school was dismissed for the day. Haruhi placed all of her notebooks in her bag and exited the classroom to meet Mae at the front gate.

Haruhi sprinted towards Mae.

"Hiya Fujioka-san." Mae said with a smile.

Haruhi gave a small smile and wave.

"Shall we go?" Mae asked.

Haruhi Nodded.

Mae looked at Haruhi with concern. She has noticed how odd Haruhi was acting today.

"Haruhi, is there something wrong? You've been acting weird today."

Haruhi gave a heavy sigh."There's nothing wrong...I don't think anyway." Haruhi replied, a little unsure herself.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mae asked gently, head tilting in mild concern.

Haruhi sighed and began to explain everything as they started to walk home. The dream. Her crush on Tamaki. Everything.

Mae nodded as Haruhi finished. "Talk to him."

Haruhi looked at Mae in surprise, stopping in her tracks.

"I should...But I'm scared to." Haruhi responded.

Mae gave Haruhi "The look". "Seriously Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed. "I know but I will try to contact him."

They continued to walk until they stopped at Mae's house. Haruhi hugged Mae.

"Be sure to talk to him, Haruhi." Mae reminded as she turned to head inside her home.

Haruhi nodded and smiled a bit.

Haruhi began to walk home. She only lived three or four blocks away from Mae and Hitaro's house.

On the way to her apartment, she gave more thought on how she would talk to Tamaki. It ate at her all the way home.

Haruhi made it home. She walked inside and into her room. She changed into her pajamas and sat at her bed. Having the note in her hands that was given to her earlier,she replayed the words Mae said to her earlier.

"_ It's an important surprise."_

__Haruhi gave a heavy sigh then opened the note. It took her a minute to read it. Then Haruhi's eyes went wide and she placed her hand over her mouth hiding the gasp she gave.

"Oh my god..."

**so what do you guys think? sorry it took forever to put up the second chapter! Forgive me! *bows* Welp hope you guys enjoy**! **Third chapter will be up within the week! Thank you for reading! Read and Review plzzz?**


End file.
